Levi vs the TV
by katychan666
Summary: Levi is Eren's cute kitten (nekomimi) in this story and he is very upset when Eren comes back home and instead of playing with him, he only ignores him and watches the TV. (Ereri; Levi is pretty out of character here).


**This is my first fanfiction with this pairing, so I hope that I didnt fail completely :P**

**Plus english is not my first language, so there are some mistakes.**

Levi was sitting on the sofa next to Eren, who was busy watching some stupid movie. He couldn't believe it; ever since the other one had returned back home he barely spoke to him. Levi's cat ears twitched in annoyance as his tail was angrily wiggling around. Plus the movie which Eren got from his stupid friend Armin was boring him to death and he wished that Eren would stop watching it. It annoyed him seeing that Eren preferred watching the TV instead of spending some time together. Ever since Eren got a job, he was barely even home and even though Levi didn't want to admit it out loud he missed the brat and being home alone was painfully slowly driving him insane. He eyed Eren, who suddenly started laughing and he rolled his eyes, bringing his tail up to his lap and he started playing with it. However, he soon got bored of that and he finally had it enough. He decided that he would somehow try to get Eren's attention.

Now, he could just _ask_ the other one to stop watching the movie and he knew that Eren would probably pay attention to him. However, since Levi's pride and his big ego didn't allow him to do so, he thought of a way to get Eren's attention. Plus asking him seemed so embarrassing and childish to Levi.

Levi moved really close to Eren and gently tapped his shoulder. But doing that didn't really get him anywhere. He angrily gritted his teeth and then sighed. He lowered himself and placed his head onto Eren's lap. When Eren suddenly felt a weight on his legs, he looked down and when he saw that his cute kitten was laying there, he chuckled and raised his eyebrows. When Eren finally looked down, Levi smiled to himself and he closed his eyes when Eren's warm palm started stroking his hair.

"What's wrong, Levi?" asked Eren quietly as his fingers continued playing with Levi's silky hair. "Do you want to cuddle?"

Levi lazily opened his eyes and a soft pink blush crept onto his cheeks. He swallowed hard and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I would like that," he replied and buried his face into Eren's thigh, earning a chuckle.

Eren's smile widened as he continued to watch his cute kitten for a few more minutes and then his fingers travelled to Levi's cat ears and started slowly stroking them. Levi bowed his ears and sighed happily, because Eren was finally paying attention to him. Or so he thought until he looked back up, only to see that Eren was again watching the TV and even if he was still caressing his head, he was completely ignoring him otherwise. What was so special about that dumb movie anyway? Levi decided to give it a try. But the more that he was watching it, the more he was getting irritated because the movie didn't make any sense at all. Eren, on the other hand, found the movie absolutely hilarious and he completely forgot that his cute Levi was still lying in his lap.

Levi pressed his lips together and nuzzled into Eren's thigh again. Because Eren continued on ignoring him, Levi pouted and got up into sitting position. He folded his arms and turned around from the traitor that he called 'his boyfriend'. As he continued with his sulking, he thought of another way to get Eren to stop watching the TV.

"I am hungry," said Levi and got closer to Eren again. "Come on… feed me."

Eren sighed and looked at him. He couldn't get it why Levi was being so annoying. He brought the movie back home for both of them to enjoy, but the other one was making things difficult. "We just ate dinner," he said and looked at Levi, who sent him an angry look.

"Well I still want to eat," he said and pouted cutely.

Eren groaned, but stopped the movie and got onto his legs to get Levi something. Levi's eyes were practically begging him and he just couldn't say no to him. "Okay, what would you like to eat?" asked Eren and chuckled when he saw how Levi's ears perked up and his tail started excitedly dancing around.

"I don't really care," said Levi, but secretly hoped that Eren was going to bring him his favourite cookies. Eren chuckled, because he knew that Levi was too shy to say what he really wanted so he just nodded and went into the kitchen. Levi's heart fluttered with delight when Eren returned into the living room with his favourite thing. He thanked him and then took the bag of cookies into his hand. After opening it, he immediately started eating them and he felt a bit better about the whole situation. However, his good mood disappeared as soon as he realised that Eren's eyes were glued onto the TV screen again.

Levi clicked with his tongue, feeling quite annoyed at that point and his cat ears lowered in anger again. The cookies suddenly didn't taste good anymore and he placed the bag onto the small table, which was in front of the sofa. He went back into his sulking mode and he let out a frustrated sigh. "You hate me… don't you?" he suddenly said bitterly and turned around from Eren.

That finally got Eren's attention and he paused the movie, turning around and saw that his adorable kitten was turned away from him. Even though he was turned away from him, he could easily tell that Levi was upset with him. However, as dense as Eren was, he didn't know what he had done wrong. He brought home an interesting movie for both of them to watch and when Levi wanted to be fed, he brought him his favourite cookies.

"What's the matter with you? You've been acting strangely ever since we started watching this movie," said Eren and the furrow between his eyebrows deepened.

Levi's ears dangerously twitched and he rolled his eyes. He knew that the brat was stupid, but he had to idea that he could be so thick. Why couldn't Eren tell that the movie was the main cause for his bad mood?! He gritted his teeth and decided to give Eren a lesson that would teach him not to ignore him again. He knew that Eren felt bad whenever cried and he decided that that was exactly what he was going to do to make his boyfriend feel bad.

Levi sighed and bowed his head in disappointment. "Well," he started with a small voice and hoped that his acting was working. "You seem to be interested in that movie more than me."

Hearing how sad Levi sounded, Eren's heart started beating faster and he bit his lower lip. It only hit him then that Levi probably didn't like the movie and he slapped himself mentally for not realising that sooner. He really was still just a kid, wasn't he? "I'm sorry. Look, we'll do something else, okay? We will stop watching the movie if you don't like it," he quickly said and gently placed one of his hands against Levi's back.

Levi smiled to himself because he knew that his plan was working. Eren sounded concerned and that was exactly what he wanted to do. But he was nowhere from being finished with punishing the little brat. "No you may continue watching the movie… you like it don't you? So don't let me stop you from having fun," said Levi sadly and then turned around, his eyes filled with fake tears. When Eren saw him like that, his heart almost stopped beating and he promised to himself that he was going to punch himself… hard. "I-I mean… I wanted to spend some time with you. Y-you are at work most of the time so I thought that maybe we could… do something more fun instead of watching this movie."

"Hey… I'm sorry," said Eren and wanted to touch Levi, but he just pushed him away.

"Is the movie so important to you… more than me?" he asked and blinked, letting the tears wet his face. He then covered his mouth, got onto his legs and ran into their bedroom.

"L-Levi…?" asked Eren and watched how Levi stormed off. His eyes were wide opened and he felt the guilt stabbing his heart. He had just made Levi… someone who meant the world to him cry because of something stupid as a movie. He shook his head and then closed the TV, knowing that he needed to fix things with Levi. He quickly went to their bedroom and then quietly knocked onto the door, because he didn't just want barge in since Levi was already upset with him.

Levi smirked, because he knew that his plan was working. Well it served that insolent brat just right! He quickly climbed onto the bed and then hid himself under a blanket. "Y-yeah, what is it?" he asked and waited for reply.

"C-can I come in?"

"Yeah… sure, whatever."

Eren opened the door and his heart shrunk when he saw a bundle of sadness covered with blankets lying in the middle of the bed. Levi was facing away from him and Eren sighed, walking over to him. He then sat down next to Eren and then pulled the blanket off. "I'm really sorry."

"Is the movie over?" asked Levi bitterly.

"No, but I won't watch it again. I am sorry; I didn't mean to ignore you. I just wanted to do something special today with you and since it's been forever since we watched a movie together, so I brought it home. I didn't know that you were going to dislike it," said Eren in apology and hoped that Levi was going to accept it.

Levi hid his warm face into his palms and sighed. Now he was the one who felt sorry for acting the way he did. Why did Eren have to go all soft on him?! He got slowly up into sitting position, his ears bowed down. His blush deepened and he slowly looked up into Eren's eyes. "I-It's okay… I'm sorry too…" he mumbled and hid his face into Eren's chest.

"What are you being sorry for?" asked Eren confused, but he then chuckled when he felt Levi nuzzled into his chest.

"My reaction… I wasn't really 'crying'. I just wanted to make you feel bad," said Levi and when he looked up at Eren, he saw how big his eyes were. He chuckled and tilted his head on the side. "Wait… you really thought that I would cry about something like this?"

Eren's face flushed and he quickly looked away. "I don't know… maybe," said Eren quietly and his fingers made his way to Levi's face, gently brushing some of the hair from his face. Levi giggled when Eren's fingertips gently tickled against his skin and he then got up, stretching his body before placing himself into Eren's lap. He chuckled and then continued with gently ruffling Levi's hair, because he knew how much the other one liked it. He watched how Levi closed his eyes and then let out a small moan of comfort. Levi's long tail wrapped itself around the young man's leg and he lowered his kitten ears in embarrassment when he realised that.

"W-well I doesn't matter anymore," mumbled Levi and then buried his face into the crook of Eren's neck. He then inhaled deeply and let Eren's scent fill his nose. He did that a few more times, because he loved the way he smelled. Eren smiled when he felt that Levi was sniffing him and he then chuckled when Levi licked his neck a few times before pulling away.

Eren's smile grew and he then leaned in, locking their lips in a short but sweet kiss. Levi quickly responded to it and kissed him gently. When Eren broke their kiss, he noticed a big blush forming on his kitten's cheeks. "Yeah," he muttered and then cupped Levi's face and kissed him again. "We both messed up," Eren then added and gave Levi his usual cheeky smile.

Levi's ears lifted up again and he quickly nodded. Eren pressed his lips together and he then kissed him again, while unwrapping Levi's tail from his leg and he then took it into his hands, stroking it gently, making Levi let out a small gasp in the process. Eren pulled back and he then gave Levi a big smile. "So what should we do now?" he asked, his hand never stopping caressing Levi's tail.

"I-I don't know," stuttered Levi out and then whimpered when Eren's grip around his tail tightened a bit. He knew exactly what Eren was trying to make him say, so he quickly stuttered out: "Sleep!"

"Sleep?" asked Eren and then pulled back. However, his smirk quickly came back. "Then if you want to go to bed… you must take a shower before, right Levi?"

Levi's ears dropped his fear and he flinched when Eren touched him. What the hell was he trying to do? Eren knew how much he hated taking baths… He knew it… Eren was cruel! Eren, on the other hand, was having a blast with watching Levi's hilarious reaction. He was obviously just messing around with him, but he wasn't going to let him know that quite yet. When he was about to touch him again, Levi pushed him away and then ran from the bedroom and hid himself from Eren.

He hugged his fidgeting body and angrily gritted his teeth. When Eren found him and started dragging him towards the bathroom, he promised to himself that he was going to revenge himself.

**End**


End file.
